


The Winter Season

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Winter [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela does her best to prepare a hot-headed Fareeha for the oncoming winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Season

Summer had passed. The sun, the breezy clothes, the positive temperatures had all left without a trace. Angela sipped her morning coffee, wearing a thick-necked sweater and reading the newspaper, her glasses slightly askew on her face. Fareeha was standing in shock by the window, having pulled back the curtain to reveal the descending snowfall. Angela gave her a glance every few minutes, deciding to wait it out. Angela set down her mug just as Pharah turned, an unsure finger pointing out the window, hands shaking.

“What the fuck is this?” 

“What? The snow?” Angela adjusted her reading glasses, peering over them at the honestly bewildered woman she married. Fareeha turned back to the snow, grimacing.

“I’m going to beat the shit out of it.” 

“Sweetheart.” Ziegler folded her newspaper in half, tucking it under her arm as she rose from her seat. “You can’t just fight things you don’t understand.” 

“I thought that was an acclaimed strategy of radical right-wing politicians, though.”  

“........” Mercy coughed into her fist, “Is this your first winter? It’s just snow. You’ve heard of it, i’m positive.” The teakettle clacked on the stove as she began boiling another pot of water for coffee. “We can go outside a little at a time until you become acclimated. I have lots of down jackets and scarves in the closet. It’ll be fun!.....Sweetheart?” 

The empty air was her only response, Fareeha having disappeared behind her back. Angela looked about frantically, eventually glancing out the kitchen window. Major Amari stood in the middle of a snowbank, hands on her hips and her head held high. Angela dashed outside within the second, maternal instincts in overdrive. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Angela screamed as she tried to drag her freezing, struggling wife inside.

“ZARYA SAID THE SNOW WAS A PUSSY BITCH AND I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET HER BEAT ME!”

 

Angela set down the coffee with a small ‘clink’, Fareeha sat shivering in her chair with a towel around her shoulders.“First you’re scared of the snow, second you jump into it…..what the fuck is wrong with you?” Mercy rubbed her forehead, swearing she had a bigger headache than before her morning java. 

“I-I-I c-couldn’t l-let it b-beat me…” Fareeha chattered, her knees knocking and her lips slightly blue. Angela watched her with disappointed concern.

“You’re why I drink.” The doctor threw back her coffee before slamming the cup on the table, looking way too exhausted to put up with any shit. Fareeha lowered her head slowly, half-honestly ashamed at her lack of proper judgment and half-plotting how to outstand the snowfall. 

 

“Coat.”

“Check.

“Hat.”

“Check.”

“Mittens.”

“Babe, this is embarrassing. It’s just some white shit.”

“ _ Mittens? _ ”

“....check.” 

“Great.” Angela rapped her pen against her clipboard, smiling at a thoroughly-bundled Pharah. “You’re all set to go outside. With supervision.” A light jacket over her sweater and Angela stood ready to go. 

Fareeha opened her mouth in protest. “A windbreaker? What the hell is this. Discrimination.”

“Zurich can reach down to negative twenty-four degrees. I am well-weathered.” A shiver went down Fareeha’s spine as she imagined such a temperature. Dismissing the horrid thoughts, she threw open the door, trudging back out into the unforgiving wilderness of her front lawn. 

The wind whipped through the air, torrents of snow and hail ripping across Fareeha’s face as she pushed forward, the winter pounding down on her worse than any night with a drunken Angela. Worse than any Russian winter, ice forming on her eyelashes, her breath turning into fog around her. “How are you doing, sweetie!?” Pharah could almost hear the words of her forgotten wife, left far behind in her journey. A journey of self-discovery. A journey to test the limits of a single person. To discover what winter really is. 

“Sweetie! Are you having fun?!” Angela sat on the front steps, sipping some coffee from a thermos as she watched her spouse attempt to walk through the thigh-deep snow. 

“This sucks!” 

“Do you want to come inside for hot cocoa?” 

 

Fareeha cupped her hands around her mug, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. “I was doing fine.” 

“You were quite majestic, sweetheart.” Angela nodded, amused as she drank her own hot chocolate. The snow outside had gotten worse, wind blowing the snowfall left and right in a frenzy. Mercy palmed her cheek, pouting as she watched the storm. “I hope we don’t get snowed in….I need to go buy groceries.” 

“Snowed...in?” Pharah’s face paled at the combination of words. It sounded like black magic. Angela nodded as if the words were common vernacular. “Babe...What’s ‘snowed in’?” 

Angela chuckled, brightening up at Fareeha’s frightened, ignorant expression. “It means you can’t open any of the doors. Can’t go outside. Just locked in the house with nobody but me. Unless you want to shovel. But that’s not nearly as fun.”  

“...Fuck me..” Fareeha sipped her cocoa, the blizzard kicking up as the neighborhood prepared for the winter struggle. Two things were certain this winter; Fareeha was going to survive whatever the sky threw at her with a passion, and Angela was going to take anything Fareeha said in a literal sense.  


End file.
